Fragata estelar clase Munificente/Leyendas
|clase = *Fragata estelarRevenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Crucero pesadoWest End Games |coste = *57.000.000 créditosStarships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) *12.300.000''Lead by Example'' - 40.000.000 créditos |largo = 825 metros |envergadura = 426 metros |altura = 243 metros |aceleracion = 2.300 G |hipermotor = *Clase 1.0 *Respaldo Clase 10 |alcance = Alcance efectivo de 150.000 años luz |potenciasalida = Pico: 2,07 × 1023 W |energia = Reactor de aniquilación de hipermateria (2) |armamento = *Cañones turboláser pesados de proa (2) *Cañones de iones pesados de largo alcance (2) *Cañones turboláser gemelos (26) *Torretas turboláser (20) *Cañones láser de defensa puntal (38) * de hiperondas (1) |complementos = *12 - 36 cazas estelares (dependiendo de la configuración) *12 nave de aterrizaje/lanzaderas |tripulación = 200 |pasajeros = 150.000 droides de combate desactivados |carga = 40.000 toneladas |abastecimiento = 2 años |funciones = *Nave de guerra ligera *Nave de comunicaciones *Escolta *Transporte de tropas *Nave de mando *"Crucero de bolsillo" *Nave de reconocimiento *Piquete |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Clan Bancario InterGaláctico *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Reductos SeparatistasStar Wars: Battlefront II *Alianza para Restaurar la República[[Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)|''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)]] }} La '''fragata estelar clase ''Munificente, normalmente llamada '''fragata del Clan Bancario, era una nave de guerra usada por el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico. Características Dimensiones [[Archivo:Bankingclanfrigate.jpg|200px|left|thumb|Perfil de una clase Munificente.]] La clase Munificente era de 825 metros de largo y tenía un aspecto esquelético, debido al hecho de que estas naves necesitaron de una pequeña tripulación para operar y no estaban diseñadas para ser portanaves. A largo de las espinas longitudinales de la nave había campos tensores y el compensador inercial que ayudaba a mantener la integridad estructural de la nave. Tenía cuatro antenas de sensores y de comunicaciones colocadas en el centro del casco en un patrón de cruce. Varios anillos de acoplaje estaban ubicados bajo éstas y las antenas verticales también tenían espacio para varios cañones de defensa puntal. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos Las fragatas estelares del Clan Bancario eran naves de guerra ligeras de la CSI armadas para el combate pesado con armas sobredimensionadas, un cañón turboláser gemelo masivo, y dos cañones de iones de largo alcance para su uso contra naves capitales. [[Archivo:Munificentecrosssection.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Un corte mostrando uno de los dos reactores impulsando a un Munificente.]] Como complemento del armamento pesado había 38 cañones láser de defensa puntal para el poder anti-cazas estelares, 26 cañones turboláser gemelos y 20 torretas turboláser ligeras para una respuesta flexible. Algunas naves tenían un turboláser pesado gemelo. El cañón turboláser gemelo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para derretir una luna de hielo de 1000 km de diámetro o perforar los escudos de una estación de batalla Grado III. De tres a cuatro fragatas clase Munificente eran suficientes como para vencer a un Destructor Estelar [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] o un [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|clase Victoria]].''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película La nave tenía sensores de alto rendimiento con un alcance de varios días-luz ubicados en el lado dorsal de la nave. Un escáner frontal estaba situado en la parte superior de la torre de comando de la nave. Complemento Las naves cargaron 150.000 droides de batalla para operaciones de abordaje o terrestres, y eran capaces de escudar cazas estelares droides dentro de sus cascos. Un sistema de anillos de acoplaje se alineaba a los lados. En las zonas huecas delanteras, los materiales de guerra podían ser almacenados para el transporte, mientras que en tiempos de paz, fueron usados para transportar bienes financieros valiosos. En algunos modelos, las bahías del hangar se colocaron en el centro de la nave, donde se almacenaban varios cazas estelares. Estas naves también estaban fuertemente protegidas y podían soportar una potencia de fuego significativa hasta la destrucción. Sin embargo, su casco hueco era altamente vulnerable a los ataques de la República si sus escudos fallaban. Sistemas de propulsión La clase era impulsada por reactores gemelos, colocados lado a lado hacia el medio de la nave. Un reactor tenía suficiente poder como para darle poder a la nave en caso de emergencia. Los dos reactores aniquilaban juntos hasta 2.300 toneladas de combustible por segundo. Los tanques reactantes del Munificente estaban ubicados en el lado ventral de la nave, bajo los reactores. Una serie de canales de energía iban desde el reactor hasta varias antenas y sensores, donde las celdas de energía eran almacenadas. Torre del puente [[Archivo:Munificentbridge.jpg|180px|left|thumb|El puente de la clase Munificente.]] La torre de mando en una nave clase Munificente estaba localizada en la proa, alzándose diagonalmente desde la superestructura. La torre contenía un eje de turboascensores que conectaban a las varias estaciones. Ventanas panorámicas amplias estaban localizadas en cada nivel, suministrando una buena vista de los alrededores. El propio puente estaba equipado escasamente con unas pocas terminales en varios niveles, subiendo como una pirámide. El comandante de la nave estaba en la parte superior, con un operador a cada lado. Historia Fabricado por Motores Hoersch-Kessel, Inc. y Industrias Revolucionarias Gwori, las fragatas estelares fueron usadas por el Clan para defender su red privada de comunicaciones segura y privada, para acosar mundos muy endeudados, transportar bienes financieros clave y vigilar bóvedas de tesoros. El Munificente actuó como un componente clave de la red del Clan Bancario al cargar transmisores de hiperondas y antenas de comunicación que permitían asegurar transacciones financieras ocurriendo alrededor de la galaxia. thumb|left|220px|Varias fragatas del Clan Bancario sobre [[Cato Neimoidia/Leyendas|Cato Neimoidia.]] Cuando el Clan Bancario se unio a la Confederación, el Presidente San Hill dedicó una flota de fragatas estelares a la causa. La clase se volvió un elemento básico de la Armada Confederada durante las Guerras Clon y formaban la columna vertebral de la flota,The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide con decenas de miles producidas. Hacia el fin de la guerra, miles de fragatas clase Munificente participaron en la Batalla de Coruscant. Las fragatas estelares clase Munificente asistieron en la navegación y coordinación de las flotas de la Confederación profundo dentro de espacio enemigo. También escoltaban y coordinaban las acciones de la flota Separatista como ataques a los enlaces interestelares de la HoloRed para demorar y aislar a las fuerzas de la República Galáctica. La Confederación también tomó ventaja de la poderosa antena de la fragata estelar para grabar propaganda anti-Republicana mientras usaron el dispositivo de interferencia para dificultar los sensores enemigos, sistemas de objetivos y llamadas de emergencia. Después de que las Guerras Clon terminaran, muchas tripulaciones tomaron sus Munificentes para servir más que al Imperio Galáctico, algunos se convirtieron en piratas y mercenarios. Algunas naves terminaron en las manos de la Alianza Rebelde, donde muchas naves sufrieron modificaciones extensivas hasta el punto en el cual apenas se parecían al modelo original. Entre bastidores Munificente viene del término en latín "munificus", el cual significa "liberal", en términos de dar u otorgar.Merriam-Webster's Online Dictionary La entrada en el Databank oficial acerca de la fragata indica que la apariencia orgánica y redondeada http://www.starwars.com/databank/starship/bankingclanfrigate/img/bts_bg.jpg para la nave estelar tenía por objeto proporcionar una fuerte oposición a los diseños triangulares y limpios de las naves estelares Imperiales y de la República Galáctica, en lugar de ser similar a los cruceros mon calamari que participaron en la Batalla de Endor. Asimismo, cabe señalar que la representación de la nave en Star Wars: Battlefront II es justamente diferente del que se ve en las películas; específicamente, es más simple en el diseño, es algo truncado en la apariencia y tiene menos armas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómics *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue}} *Beyond the Rim'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Starships of Episode III'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Lead by Example'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la CSI Munificente Categoría:Productos de las Industrias Revolucionarias Gwori Categoría:Clases de cruceros pesados Categoría:Productos de Motores Hoersch-Kessel, Inc. Categoría:Fragatas estelares clase Munificente Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de transportes de tropas